My Name is Revenge
by Tenacious Invader
Summary: Une enquête ardue et dangereuse pour l'équipe du 12ème district. Une renaissance pour le meurtrier... qui ne compte pas en rester là, et menace directement la police new-yorkaise. Léger tease Castle/Beckett. Complete.


**Titre :** My name is Revenge

**Genre :** Crime/Mystery - Présence d'OC

**Rating :** K+

**Chronologie :** Pré 4x23

**Disclamer : **La série et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris pour le plaisir et ne touche pas d'argent en retour.

**Note : "**Pourquoi faire les choses dans l'ordre ?" est une question que je me pose régulièrement. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de l'ignorer et de publier en une seule fois la toute première fic que j'ai jamais écrite (je prends un coup de vieux n'empêche !)... Une version originale est disponible sur le forum CFB, ici il s'agit de la même en très légèrement améliorée. En espérant qu'elle saura vous distraire pendant cette dure période de hiatus ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Noir. Le ciel, bien-sûr, à cette heure-là. La ville, par la même occasion. Mais surtout, les gens, leurs âmes et leurs pensées. Noirs comme la mort.

Bronx. White Plains Road. Chaud, mais pas trop. Surtout ce soir-là, sous les flocons épars mais bien présents de ce début décembre.

L'unique silhouette sombre que l'on distinguait dans la ruelle partait pour une expédition exotique et incognito dans ce que les siens appelés déjà «les bas-fonds». Un programme morbide et émoustillant pour une personne de sa qualité. Mais il n'avait pas peur, trop habitué à troquer son beau costume de tailleur pour un sweat-shirt et des baskets. Marchant nonchalamment, roulant des épaules plus que nécessaire, Martin Scottfiller savourait sa réussite. Homme d'affaire accompli, mais magouilleur incontesté, il devait ce pouvoir et cet argent -qu'il chérissait tant- au quartier, et aux gamins insaisissables qui faisaient le sale boulot pour lui. Il ne se doutait pas alors, qu'un aussi banal rendez-vous, se conclurait d'une façon, aussi... raide. Raide comme raide mort.

Martin Scottfiller s'écroula sur le trottoir, les yeux ouverts et sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre : La mort, la nuit l'avait rappelé à son bon souvenir, et la neige qui ne cessa pas de tomber commença lentement à le recouvrir d'une fine pellicule de coton blanc.

Noirs. Les gens, leurs âmes et leurs pensées. Une ombre file vers la cité. Un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres. Ce soir, elle a commis un crime.

* * *

C'est sous le gémissement de lassitude de la sirène endolorie par l'usure et le gel que le lieutenant de police Katherine Beckett partit à l'assaut de ce nouveau mystère. D'après les premières informations, la victime était un quinquagénaire fortuné qui avait gagné le gros lot en faisant des placements sur des hôtels peu recommandables. Il avait été assassiné alors qu'il se baladait mystérieusement dans le Bronx dans un but inconnu : quelqu'un l'avait frappé par derrière avec un cross de fusil d'assaut, (des balles avaient été retrouvées près de lui, mais elles n'avaient jamais servies). Plutôt original, il fallait l'avouer. Soupirant, Beckett mit son clignotant pour s'engager près des barrières de sécurité installées pour isoler le corps. Ce genre de crime tordu avait fini de la surprendre, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi le tueur ne s'était pas servi de son arme de façon plus conventionnelle.

Descendant de voiture, elle mis une main dans la poche de son manteau, surprise par un vent vif et agressif, tendant machinalement l'autre vers le gobelet rempli de café fumant que son éternel guignol de collègue lui tendait.

- Merci Castle.

- Je vous en prie !

Lanie Parish était agenouillée près du cadavre, étendu avec cet air neutre de celui qui n'a rien vu venir.

- Alors ? Connaît-on son nom ? Interrogea Beckett.

Castle fit non de la tête, il venait visiblement d'arriver. Lanie lui tendit cependant un portefeuille en cuir.

- Tiens, tu vas trouver. En revanche, pour pouvoir dire avec précision avec quel genre de fusil il a été attaqué, il faudra attendre l'autopsie, expliqua la légiste.

Beckett l'ouvrit, hochant la tête.

- Donc il ne s'agit pas d'un vol... Conclut son voisin.

- Quelle perspicacité... Railla-t-elle.

Il n'empêche, c'était en effet un détail important : si le tueur avait visé ce portefeuille, il n'aurait pas été déçu. Bourré de gros billets neufs tout juste sortis du distributeur, il n'était rien d'autre qu'une invitation à la faute. Alors pourquoi ? Même si les raisons du meurtre étaient autres, pourquoi ne pas en profiter et se servir, menant les enquêteurs sur une fausse piste par la même occasion. Comme s'ils entendaient tout haut ses pensées, Ryan et Esposito arrivèrent dans son dos pour lancer :

- Décidément, ce mec n'a vraiment pas fait les choses logiquement. Ne pas tirer, laisser l'argent... Un sombre crétin.

Beckett les toisa d'un regard noir, ils se détournèrent très vite. Elle profita du silence revenu pour lire à voix haute ce qui était écrit sur le permis de conduire de leur victime.

- Martin Scottfiller, né en 58, NY. Pas d'autre document intéressant. Venez, on rentre au poste. Trouvons s'il avait des collègues ou de la famille.

- Je vous rejoins plus tard, je vais interroger la dame qui l'a retrouvé. Elle pourra peut-être nous en apprendre plus, expliqua Ryan.

Ainsi, l'équipe se divisa, laissant les ambulanciers emporter le défunt Mr Scottfiller, que son assassin regardait quitter pour de bon le monde des vivants, blottit en sécurité derrière la fenêtre de la montée d'escalier de l'immeuble d'en face. Il rit tout haut et pour lui-même en se disant que le jeu pouvait commencer, et qu'il serait le premier à la morgue jouant l'endeuillé. Ah, drôle d'histoire que la sienne... Enfant des rues qui s'en était sortit et qui avait tué. Qui tuerait et s'en sortirait. Encore. Toujours.

Car tel était son destin.

* * *

Aglagla. Telle fut la première pensée de Richard Castle en passant la porte du commissariat. Il y avait une panne de chauffage, obligé ! Bon. Tant pis. Ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour nuire à ses quelques neurones, toujours à la recherche d'un scénario rocambolesque incriminant dieu sait quels mafieux étrangers. Là, horrible, les idées lui manquaient.

Le crime était tellement stupide ! Comment faire mieux ? Un pincement à l'avant-bras le tira de sa torpeur. Il suivit du regard le mouvement de tête de Beckett qui lui indiquait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'étrange, il le remarqua très vite. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Et même quelques-uns.

- D'où sortent-ils ? Chuchota-t-il, interloqué.

Mais sa partenaire ne semblait guère plus inspirée que lui, aussi avancèrent-ils vers la foule, et oui, il s'agissait bien d'une foule, amassée autour d'une Gates totalement désemparée -là encore, oui, désemparée !-. Une foule en larme, une foule délurée, pour ne pas dire possédée...

Devant ce spectacle effrayant, Esposito, qui se tenait dans leur dos, sortant de l'ascenseur, les entraîna dans la salle de repos. Il ferma la porte derrière eux, hésitant un instant à aller sauver son capitaine, puis se disant qu'elle le virerait pour moins que ça, il verrouilla la-dite porte pour être sûr qu'aucune veuve éplorée ne viendrait troubler leur tranquillité.

- Mais que ce passe-t-il bon sang ? S'enquit Beckett.

Esposito s'installa sur la table pour lui répondre.

- Cap'Iron m'a téléphoné pendant que nous revenions, elle nous conseillait de ne pas rentrer de si tôt. Mais vous étiez devant, dans l'autre voiture, et tu ne répondais pas à ton portable. Alors je vous ai rattrapés pour vous éviter d'avoir à subir...

Il désigna la porte du doigt d'un air dégoûté, comme si l'Enfer se cachait derrière.

- Merci, souffla Castle, soulagé. Même mes séances de dédicaces sont organisées par un maître zen en comparaison !

Beckett ne pût s'empêcher de sourire, mais se reconcentra rapidement. Y avait-il un lien entre leur étrange affaire et cette populace qui paralysait leur QG ? Très probablement. Alors après tout, si les suspects s'étaient déplacés, leur tâche n'en serait que facilitée. Peut-être ce Martin Scottfiller connaissait-il seulement beaucoup de monde... C'est en croisant les doigts pour que cette théorie soit la bonne qu'elle ouvrit la porte en grand. Le grincement fut couvert par le sursaut instinctif des deux gars qui se repliaient vers le fond.

* * *

Une bonne cinquantaine de personnes défilèrent ainsi dans la salle d'interrogatoire, non sans mal, les calmer n'ayant pas été une mince affaire. Mais finalement, avec de la patience, deux-trois menaces et l'arrivée bienheureuse de Ryan pour les aider, l'équipe de policiers parvint à tranquilliser tout ce petit monde.

Tous ne connaissaient pas personnellement la victime, et aucun ne semblait vraiment attristé d'ailleurs, sinon par le fait de ne pas voir était celui ou celle qui avait supprimé le riche businessman. Sa réputation l'avait donc précédée, et beaucoup des personnes présentes n'étaient en fait que de lointains cousins de personnes soit-disant arnaquées par Scottfiller.

Seuls quelques fidèles et membres de sa famille le pleuraient lui et pas l'injustice de son décès avant condamnation. Famille, justement, de commerçants, honnêtes et bourgeois qui se désolaient de la façon dont "Marty" avait tourné ces dernières années. Ses parents, très âgés, n'avaient pas trouvé le courage de se plaindre de ce départ prématuré, conscients du mal engendré par leur fils.

La journée s'égraina lentement, au fil des récits et des versions, des alibis et des mobiles. Quand enfin le poste fût vidé, éreintés, Gates et les autres se contentèrent d'appeler un plombier pour le fameux radiateur défectueux avant de se laisser tomber mollement sur des chaises devant un tableau bien trop blanc à leur goût.

Un soupir se fit entendre, les autres ne relevèrent pas, et en une synchronisation quasi-parfaite, ils fermèrent les yeux.

* * *

La route était éclairée par les lampadaires. Certes, le soleil se couchait très tôt, -trop tôt-, mais la vue du ciel complètement opaque et de ces lumières artificielles fit penser à Castle que la soirée était vraiment bien entamée, et que malgré leur petite sieste improvisée, jamais une journée au 12ème district ne lui avait semblé aussi longue et ennuyeuse. Oh, il y avait eu des gens bizarres ou amusants, forcément, et il avait lâché de bonnes bulles, mais tout de même...

Il lança un regard de côté, pour voir si Beckett, les mains crispées sur le volant, ne s'assoupissait pas.

Elle le raccompagnait, et il en aurait bien profiter pour engager une conversation plus sympathique et moins déprimante que celles du poste, mais elle lui avait fait comprendre d'entrée de jeu qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur, aussi se contentait-il donc de brefs regards interrogateurs de temps à autre. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, les sourcils froncés, l'air peu commode. Elle remarqua son «appel de phare», et se tourna vers lui, avec une expression déjà accusatrice et désapprobatrice.

- Je n'ai encore rien dit ni fait... Se défendit-il, amusé.

- Je me méfie, répondit-elle froidement.

L'écrivain se cala un peu plus dans son siège, boudeur, et regarda par sa vitre les lueurs et les jeux d'ombre des enseignes de boutiques qui défilaient. Décidément, cette enquête ne s'annonçait pas passionnante...

* * *

Comme à tous les gars dans sa branche, la nuit lui appartenait. De la vapeur sortait de sa bouche, et il était emmitouflé dans d'innombrables couches de vêtements, donc complètement frigorifié et inapte au combat en cas d'attaque, mais rarement autant qu'aujourd'hui il ne s'était senti maître du monde.

Les flics ? Il les avait endormis, et y avait pris du plaisir. Jamais ils ne remonteraient jusqu'à lui.

Mieux, ils le rappelleraient peut-être si besoin était, le considérant comme un allié. Et avec toutes les personnes qui en voulaient à Martin, comment, lui, tueur «pacifique», pourrait être repéré ? Pleinement satisfait de cette nouvelle mission accomplie, il avait délaissé son quartier pour préférer les Docks. Il ne neigeait plus, tout ou presque avait fondu. Idéal pour une petite balade ! Et puis, l'air frais fait toujours du bien au cerveaux vicieux, il le savait. Oh, non, sa petite démonstration était loin d'être terminée, au contraire.

L'histoire ne faisait que commencer.

Et cette maudite équipe de justiciers allait très vite s'en apercevoir.

Quant l'histoire, justement, prendrait une tournure plus personnelle pour eux.

Il ferma les yeux. Il avait le temps.

* * *

Très vite, Martha Rodgers comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Alexis était couchée et endormie depuis plusieurs heures déjà, mais Richard n'était pas rentré. Au téléphone, quand il l'avait prévenu de ne pas l'attendre au dîner, il avait une voix roque et un tantinet désespérée. Fatigué ? C'est ce à quoi elle avait pensé en premier lieu. Mais il était maintenant plus qu'en retard, et si les embouteillages en avaient été les seuls responsables, il aurait pris le temps de rappeler. Mais là, rien. Alors elle avait attendu encore un peu, songeuse, avant de joindre le lieutenant Beckett... Dont le portable sonnait dans le vide.

Peut-être n'était-ce rien, mais mieux valait prévenir que guérir, et dans la foulée, elle ajouta mentalement «aux grands maux les grands moyens», puis composa le numéro du nouveau capitaine de police, ignorant les recommandations de son fils qui lui avait conseillé de ne la contacter quand cas d'extrême nécessité -sous-entendant par là qu'elle risquait d'être désagréable-.

L'éternel «bip» résonna trois fois, puis un «allô» ensommeillé mais décidé lui répondit. Aussitôt, se présentant, Martha Rodgers expliqua ses inquiétudes. De l'autre côté de la ligne, stylo à la main, Iron Gates écoutait, prête à bondir.

* * *

Boom. Implosion. Explosion.

Et le véhicule de fonction fut projeter dans les airs.

Quelque part, sur les Docks, un homme sourit.

* * *

Gates, gyrophare hurlant, fonçait dans les rues new-yorkaises avec une aisance déconcertante témoignant l'habitude. Néanmoins bien inconscient celui qui le lui aurait fait remarqué... Kit main libre branché, elle s'égosillait à faire venir une ambulance, bien que peu confiante, mais préféra ce choix à celui du corbillard. Le contact marchait mal et la brigade qui avait trouvé la carcasse ne cessait de l'appeler pour lui demander comment réagir. Dans la panique générale, personne n'avait été en mesure de lui dire si il y avait des passagers dans la voiture, et si oui dans quel état ils se trouvaient.

Agacée, elle débrancha tout d'un coup sec, et continua son slalom dangereux, sans y accorder une réelle attention. Il fallait aussi qu'elle rappelle la mère de Castle, sans quoi celle-ci paniquerait sans ne rien savoir de ce qui s'était passé. Elle soupira et reporta ce projet à plus tard. Elle s'en voulait. Elle avait réagi vite, oui, mais pas assez. L'affaire en cours obnubilait ses pensées, les suspects tout du moins, et elle n'avait pas été suffisamment attentive au profil du meurtrier. Du coup, elle avait la certitude qu'ils lui devaient cet attentat. Il était imprévisible. Totalement imprévisible. Beaucoup plus dangereux. Il devait obligatoirement avoir été une des personnes interrogées, sinon comment aurai-il su pour la voiture de fonction ? Où et quand avait-il posé la bombe, ça, elle le craignait, resterait un mystère. Imprévisible et insaisissable. Manquait plus que ça !

* * *

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas... Oui, je rentre dès que tout est fini, très vite. Je serai prudent. Bisous. Oui, moi aussi je t'aime.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Beckett.

-Alexis, expliqua-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête. Ils se retournèrent de nouveau vers les vestiges carbonisés de ce qui avait été autrefois la voiture de Ryan. Lui et Espo étaient rentrés de leur côté, pour une soirée entre garçons. Ils s'étaient arrêtés à une station essence pour acheter des sandwichs, frigo vide oblige. Quand le sol avait tremblé, le souffle de l'explosion les avait propulsés dans la vitre de la boutique. Ils s'en étaient tirés miraculeusement, et si Kevin avait déjà était embarqué pour une radiographie bénigne, Javier était resté, tentant incessamment d'appeler Lanie, craignant qu'elle ait eu vent de leur mésaventure et ne s'inquiète.

La voiture du capitaine se gara à leur côté dans un dérapage parfaitement calculé, et elle sortit en trombe pour parcourir d'un oeil la dizaine de badauds à la recherche de ses hommes. Son regard capta celui de Beckett, et il ne lui fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour comprendre et être rassurée. Elle les rejoignit.

- J'ai grillé trois feux rouges, se contenta-t-elle d'annoncer, en guise de «j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu».

Décoiffée et haletante comme elle l'était, ils n'eurent aucun mal à la croire. Enfin, une étincelle illumina les yeux d'Esposito, et il se détourna, commençant à parler dans le téléphone. En conclusion, Castle soupira, et Beckett s'écroula contre sa propre portière.

* * *

Tout de suite après l'accident, Javi les avait appelés, demandant de l'aide pour la jambe de Ryan coincée sous la vitrine et la tête du vendeur qui avait heurté un mur. Sans hésitation, Beckett avait braqué, et ils avaient fait demi-tour, Castle tentant de joindre les secours.

Cela faisait trois heures qu'ils étaient partis du poste, et quand il avait apprit par le capitaine que sa mère le croyait en danger, il avait immédiatement appelé, pour la rassurer, elle et Alexis, qui s'était réveillée.

Soirée mouvementée, mais chute relativement positive. Ouf. Il se laissa aller à son tour contre la portière, échangeant un regard avec Beckett qui en disait long. Où qu'il se cache, le salaud qui avait posé cette bombe serait retrouvé. Et son derrière serait botté. C'est sur cette pensée que le premier sourire banane de cette (très) longue journée naquit sur le visage de l'écrivain, enfin un peu motivé. Beckett fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il avait en tête, avant de se dire que, comme souvent avec lui, il valait mieux ne pas savoir.

* * *

Drôle d'énergumène que leur meurtrier.

Tellement éreinté qu'il n'avait pas pu s'endormir, Rick s'était exilé dans son bureau, et affalé sur sa chaise, il se tordait les méninges à la recherche d'une improbable étincelle.

«Drôle d'énergumène que leur meurtrier» était la seule pensée concrète qui ressortit de ce travail sur lui-même.

Pestant, il se releva, en vue d'aller avaler un somnifère, l'objectif étant de dompter le sommeil qui se jouait de lui. C'est sur ce trajet bureau-cuisine (qui lui parut interminable), que ses idées s'éclaircirent quelque peu. Bien. Il y avait du progrès.

Premièrement, était-ce certain que le tueur soit aussi le terroriste ?

Deuxièmement, avaient-ils à faire à un psychopathe, ou est-ce que d'une façon x ou y, leur brigade était liée à ce Scottfiller ?

Troisièmement, pourquoi diable n'avait-il pas mis ses chaussons ? Le sol était glacé !

Demain, il parlerait à Beckett de cette interrogation. De la seconde, pas de la troisième.

Il réfléchit encore une poignée de minutes avant de lâcher prise et de chercher ses somnifères. Il retourna la pièce sans succès, et renonça, l'effort ayant finalement eu l'effet attendu, et il alla s'étendre sur le canapé.

* * *

Se renseigner sur ce type assassiné n'avait rien de très amusant. C'était une belle ordure qui ne pensait qu'à s'assurer une retraite sans soucis... Et qui ne pensait pas si bien dire ! Malgré lui, Ryan sourit du coin de la bouche. Il repensa à l'explosion. Scottfiller avait-il ressenti la même surprise avant de mourir ? Pour lui-même, le lieutenant haussa les épaules.

La haine, il ne l'avait pas vraiment, bien trop blasé par celle des malfrats envers les forces de l'ordre. Ça lui été arrivé à lui, mais ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe quel autre. Réconfortant mais d'autant plus inquiétant. Sa mimique défaitiste lui valu un élancement dans l'épaule, et il s'immobilisa.

Toujours dans son lit d'hôpital, il avait redoublé d'énergie et d'envie de coffrer le meurtrier. Ne pouvant pas sortir, il avait harcelé le sergent qui gardait sa chambre pour qu'il lui apporte le dossier. Exaspéré, celui-ci avait cédé et se l'était procuré. Ryan avait entreprit de lire en long en large et en travers, ce fut promptement chose faite. Il n'y avait rien de très croustillant. La victime avait rencontré un roi du deal, ils étaient devenus amis, et une chose en entraînant une autre... Quant au troupeau de suspects, six d'entre eux seulement avaient un casier, mais tous avaient aimer savoir Martin mort, ce qui ne facilitait pas la tâche. En revanche, il n'y avait pas d'ancien militaire, et pas de permis de port d'arme non plus... Les mailles du filet étaient véritablement distendues ! Trépignant maintenant face à son écran et à ses fiches, Kevin Ryan n'attendait qu'une chose : un appel d'Espo lui disant que Lanie avait trouvé quelque chose...

* * *

Le macchabée semblait plus pâle encore que lorsqu'il avait été retrouvé, mais il avait conservé cet air nostalgique qui continuait d'en étonner plus d'un. Il ne paraissait pas avoir senti la violence du coup. Tant mieux pour lui ! S'en détournant avec une petite grimace, le docteur Parish essayait de se concentrer sur son microscope. Elle en réglait la netteté quand des bribes de conversation lui parvinrent pour s'intensifier de plus en plus. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et Lanie ne peut s'empêcher de sursauter.

- Oh ! Pardon... s'excusa Beckett.

- Ce n'est rien. Je n'attendais que toi. Que vous... ajouta-telle en se décalant pour voir Castle entrer à son tour.

Moribond, l'écrivain semblait ailleurs. Il se frottait l'oreille avec énergie, et Lanie ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre. Elle lui lança un sourire moqueur et commença ses explications.

- J'ai pu extraire un minuscule morceau de métal de l'arrière de son crâne. D'après le spécialiste, il appartient à un fusil allemand de type HK. Ce sont les soldats de l'OTAN qui s'en servaient, mais ils sont passés de mode.

Déjà Castle demandait :

- Est-il facile de s'en procurer un à New York ?

- Dans armurerie du SWAT.

- La police paramilitaire urbaine ? Autrement dit ?

- Très rare...

- Hum...

Tous deux pensifs, les investigateurs réfléchissaient à vitesse grand V. Se torturant les lèvres, Beckett était inquiète, Lanie l'aurait juré, et Rick, lui, sourcils froncés et front plissé, ressemblait plutôt à un petit garçon. Le second constat lui arracha un rire, mais vite, la mine de son amie la ramena sur Terre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Émergeant d'un rêve, la détective s'empressa de changer de sujet. Quand elle et Castle quittèrent la pièce dix minutes plus tard, personne qui ne l'aurait croisée ne se serait doutée qu'un dangereux tueur était au cœur de ses pensées.

Personne, hormis la jeune légiste, qui les suivaient du regard.

* * *

- Quoi ?

- Comment ça quoi ?

- Pourquoi vous vous êtes assise de ce côté ?

- Mais je n'en sais rien moi ! Allez, dépêchez, montez, on ne va pas passer la nuit ici...

- Vous n'allez pas bien. Dîtes-moi, je vous écoute !

Grognant plus que soupirant, Beckett se leva brusquement pour faire le tour de la voiture et s'asseoir côté conducteur. Elle fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de ses clés, puis fixa Castle. Elle lui cracha :

- C'est bon, vous êtes content ?!

Sans attendre de réponse, elle mis le contact, et le véhicule fit une embardée. Castle n'eut que le temps de protester d'un bref «Woooh !» avant de sauter plus que de grimper à son tour, à sa place habituelle, c'est-à-dire celle du passager. Écrasant l'accélérateur, Beckett quitta sa place en trombe. Son acolyte retint un petit cri de surprise et se sentit glisser le long du dossier. Il maugréait intérieurement. Il n'avait pas voulu la vexer ! Elle s'était trompée, ça pouvait arriver à tout le monde ! Même si cette «erreur» en disait long sur l'état de Kate...

Après tout, c'était elle qui l'avait jusque-là empêché de conduire. Pas étonnant que son comportement l'ait pris au dépourvu ! S'étant soulagé grâce à ses protestations muettes, Castle soupira et se tourna vers sa muse. Le visage fermé, les traits tirés, elle n'avait rien de la Beckett prompte à la rigolade de ces dernières semaines. Cette affaire de meurtre étrange et ce complot contre ses collègues la rendaient d'une humeur massacrante, sans mauvais jeu de mots... Elle dû percevoir sa sollicitude, car quand elle le regarda à son tour, elle respirait de nouveau calmement, et elle lui sourit piteusement.

- Désolée...

- Mais de quoi ? La réconforta Castle en répondant à son sourire.

Elle hocha la tête, reconnaissante qu'il ne en lui tienne pas rigueur. Elle tint cependant à se justifier :

- On dit souvent que la pire plaie de l'humanité sont les gens bêtes et méchants.

Elle s'accorda une brève pause, vérifiant que l'autre l'écoutait bien.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. La pire plaie de l'humanité, ce sont ceux qui sont _intelligents_ et méchants. Ce type qui nous ballade l'est. A moins qu'il ne soit dérangé.

Il ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Un regard, et elle sût qu'il l'avait comprise. Elle se détourna et se focalisa sur sa route. Oui, ces hommes et ces femmes impénétrables et n'obéissant qu'à leur instinct primitif étaient on ne peut plus effrayants. Beckett en avait peur.

Castle l'avait capté et se jura de ne plus plaisanter tant que l'affaire ne serait pas résolue, dût-il pour cela perdre définitivement son sens de l'humour.

- Toujours, murmura-t-il à sa fenêtre ouverte.

Sans ciller, Beckett sourit.

* * *

Dans le café, Sarah Washington torturait ses doigts. Anxieuse, elle dévisageait ceux qui rentraient pendant de longues minutes et était proche de la syncope dès qu'un passant la frôlait. Ravagée, elle ne savait plus ou donner de la tête et ses tremblements allaient crescendo. Quant une serveuse se pencha sur elle, elle frémit de tout son être.

- Excusez-moi, je vous ai fait peur ! Dit celle-ci d'une voix que Sarah trouva doucereuse à souhait. Je ne voudrai pas vous paraître grossière, mais cela fait plus d'une demi-heure que vous êtes là, et vous n'avez toujours rien commandé... Le patron s'impatiente.

Piquée au vif, la cliente s'énerva, et quitta la salon en fanfare, complètement désorientée. Dehors, elle remonta la fermeture éclair de sa polaire et traversa le boulevard sans attendre que le feu passe au vert. Une camionnette pila de justesse et le chauffeur lança un puissant «abrutie !». Mais Sarah n'entendait déjà plus. Peut-être était-elle déjà morte avant de toucher le sol.

Derrière les poubelles, de l'autre côté de la rue, une mare de sang se dessinait.

Sarah Washington avait rejoint Scottfiller dans le pays du silence. L'ombre du Bronx -son territoire ne cessait de s'agrandir- dissimula son HK G36 E sous un manteau de pluie, et partit comme si de rien n'était. Dos aux caméras, cela va sans dire.

* * *

De retour chez soi ! Il plongea sur le canapé, soupira d'aise et entreprit de délacer ses chaussures lorsqu'une chanson hard-rock résonna dans la pièce. Son portable sur la table basse tressautait frénétiquement. Ronchonnant, il s'en saisit, hésita brièvement avant de décrocher.

- Esposito, NYPD ?

Une minute plus tard, les lacets resserrés et le moral à zéro, le latino marchait vers le parking. Un coup de téléphone, et Ryan -qui s'ennuyait- apprit les nouvelles. Un nouveau meurtre, deux affaires en même temps donc. La malsaine synchro des tueurs avait décidé de leur bousillé la fin d'année !

* * *

Une baïonnette au travers du corps. C'est ainsi que le facteur avait découvert la jeune blondinette qu'il avait croisé au café et qui avait fait un scandale. Un rictus de douleur -de folie ?- barrait son doux visage, et en voyant le cercle rouge qui imbibait le sol sous son ventre, le-dit facteur n'avait pu se retenir et avez vomi, vomi, vomi jusqu'à ce que ses tripes sortent avec les restes de repas. Enfin il avait soufflé, et dans un effort surhumain, il avez appelé de l'aide. Sous une couverture, il était assis dans une ambulance, le souffle court, le regard dans le vague. Il ne dormirait plus. Et ne casserait de vomir.

C'est à la vision de cet homme anéanti que Lanie maudit le criminel, qui au passage, avait volé plus d'une vie. Puis son regard retourna à sa victime. Elle se demandait qui donc allait venir, Rengis et son équipe possiblement, Beckett et les autres étaient toujours sur l'affaire Scottfiler.

Soudain, un détail attira son attention et elle se précipita sur le corps. Elle effleura du bout de l'index le haut de la lame qui dépassait de le femme,et y vit des marques. On avait emboitée cette baïonnette dans un fusil, comme à la sale époque. Un frisson parcourut la légiste. Un fusil.

Elle fouilla le coin du regard. Sur le sac plastique ! Les balles. Cinq. Comme pour la première victime. Le rapprochement dans son esprit s'était fait en un éclair. Une arme à feu, et une façon indirecte de tuer avec. Ce fut en se disant que c'était bien Beckett qui s'occuperait de l'enquête qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec Esposito.

- Hola chica ! Ça faisait un bail ! Lança-t-il tandis que le rose montait aux joues du médecin.

Elle le rabroua et lui raconta ses découvertes.

* * *

Tel un vieux loup solitaire, il arpentait les rues. Toujours dehors, malgré le nombre de ses appartements. Sarah avait été retrouvée, et identifiée, il le savait de source sûre. L'étau se resserrerait inexorablement, c'était obligé. Lui-même avait listé le nombre d'individus -sans se compter-, qui fréquentaient et Scottfiller et la jeune fille. Trois. Grand maximum.

Il éclata de rire, et le clochard qu'il croisa à cet instant arqua les sourcils, surpris. L'ignorant, l'ombre du Bronx poursuivit sa route. Une nouvelle partie s'engageait donc. Ce n'était pas un problème. Il serait rappelé, et pourrait ainsi distraitement faire part de ses soupçons sur un des trois autres. Il n'avait pas encore choisi lequel précisément, mais ça ne tarderait pas. Il tourna à l'angle pour entrer dans une boutique de maroquinerie. Non pas qu'il veuille faire un cadeau à sa sœur -quoi qu'elle apprécierait-... Non, il avait une dette à payer.

- Salut ! S'exclama l'homme derrière le guichet, ravi de te voir par ici !

- Tu caches mal ton enthousiasme...

- Bah, tu sais, il y a de plus en plus d'impertinents qui ne payent pas leur note, dit-il sur un ton mielleux.

- Hein hein...

L'homme glissa sa main dans la poche arrière de son jean et en extirpa deux très gros billets. Il les jeta négligemment sur le guichet. L'autre l'interpella alors qu'il faisait demi-tour.

- J'ai vu les infos. Sais-tu que j'ai connaissance ce que tu as fait de mon implant sur ton arme ?

Le loup ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant l'autre mijoter. Puis il approuva lentement, très lentement de la tête tout en se rapprochant de son interlocuteur, qui se penchait pour entendre.

- Je sais que tu sais. Et je sais aussi que tu me connais trop bien pour faire quoi que se soit de stupide. Comme tu me l'as fait remarqué, moi je paye. Et je connais le sort que tu réserves à ceux qui ne sont pas aussi exemplaires que moi...

Le vendeur pâlit, victime de sa curiosité, et il passa ses doigts sur sa bouche en susurrant un «motus et bouche cousue». L'ombre du Bronx s'inclina respectueusement, et quitta la boutique sans plus de cérémonie, fier de son effet, mais passa rapidement à autre chose. Il n'avait pas régler le problème des policiers. Il aurait aussi à s'occuper de ça. Tombait bien, il ne manquait pas d'idées !

* * *

Castle en était tout retourné. Beckett avait une piste pour leur terroriste au double homicide, et elle était époustouflante. Il s'était fait réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit, et la voix à l'autre bout du fil qu'il avait tout de suite reconnue était nerveuse et troublée.

- Beckett ?

- Castle ! Je peux vous rejoindre ? C'est important !

L'écrivain n'en demandait pas tant

-Carrément ! Mais... où êtes-vous là ?

-Eh bien... Devant chez vous en fait... Mais votre concierge n'est pas là donc...

-Oh ! Oui, oui, laissez-moi cinq minutes et je descends vous ouvrir !

Il avait raccroché sans attendre de réponse, et avait sauté dans le premier pantalon qui lui tombait sous la main. Dévalant les escaliers, il se souvint alors de sa mère et de sa fille qui dormaient toutes deux. Quand il parvint au niveau de Beckett, il s'excusa et lui proposa un café dans un bistro proche, insistant bien sur la fait qui s'il n'avait pas fait nuit, il l'aurait très volontiers invitée. Elle accepta et s'excusa pour le dérangement.

Ils étaient maintenant confortablement installés depuis une heure, et sirotaient en parlant à grand renfort de gestes sous le regard ébahi du patron, qui certes servait toute le nuit, mais qui commençait à se lasser de l'entrain de ces deux rigolos.

- Vraiment ? La petite était la nièce du commissaire Blue ? Et le lien avec Espo et Ryan alors ?

- Aucun, mais une bonne partie de ceux qui bossent avec nous le connaissent et sont déjà passés par son service.

- Et Martin ?

- Il était dans la même fac que le com'. Et deux années de suite dans sa classe.

- On a suspect qui y était aussi ?

Beckett fit oui de la tête.

- Quatre. Dont deux qui continuaient à voir notre première victime et Blue.

Blue, mort dernièrement d'un arrêt cardiaque. Était-ce pour cela que le tueur, par défaut, s'en était pris à sa nièce ? Ou cachait-elle de lourds secrets ? C'était sur ce second point que la détective avait parié, se basant sur le récit du facteur et de la serveuse qui l'avaient trouvée affolée. Et son idée était de creuser.

- Comme d'habitude, vous voulez dire ? Avait demandé Castle. Vous creusez toujours, c'est votr métier.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Et je vous aurai fait vous lever à deux heures du matin pour «creuser comme d'habitude» ? Voyons, Richard !

- Oh croirez entendre mère... maugréa-t-il, pourtant curieux.

- C'était bien le but ! Elle lui sourit : ça vous tente une excursion ?

- Quoi, là maintenant ? Vous plaisantez ?! Mais... C'est officiel ? Je veux dire, les autres savent que vous avez un plan ?

- Le capitaine est d'accord. Je l'ai prévenue avant de passer vous voir.

- Et vous avez besoin de moi ?

La question, ou plutôt l'affirmation, était bourrée de sous-entendus. L'écrivain était ravi de s'être rendu indispensable ! Beckett ajouta un «n'en faites pas trop» avant de lui détailler leur projet. Castle l'écouta attentivement sans l'interrompre. Et il en arriva donc à la conclusion que cette piste était... époustouflante.

* * *

Irrépressible, la chaleur montait à son crâne, à ses joues, et rien ne pouvait plus l'en empêcher. Il était pris d'un fou rire de dégénéré qui le faisait convulser, littéralement. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait autant ri. Sa douce folie meurtrière l'avait conduit dans des retranchements jusque-là rarement explorés par l'esprit humain, et il se délectait de cette liberté et de cette ivresse nouvellement découvertes. Petit à petit, il se calma, mais continua à trembler en souriant doucement.

Il avait croisé des crétins, beaucoup.

Trop peut-être. Mais cette fois-ci... les records étaient pulvérisés : Les flics eux-mêmes lui avaient demandé de l'aide pour leur enquête. A lui, le tueur. Comble de l'ironie. Ses traits se serrèrent à nouveau, et son regard redevint noir. La nuit lui avait un cadeau exceptionnel. Il tâcherait d'en profiter.

* * *

D'un coup sec, Gates ferma un tiroir. Beckett, elle devait l'avouer, était brillante... Et de plus en plus farfelue. Castle l'influençait et la poussait sur la mauvaise pente ! Cette pensée tira une grimace au capitaine du 12ème district. Farfelue... Le mot était faible.

Dans la plus pure tradition afroaméricaine, tout parent, même lointain, d'un défunt était en droit -pour ne pas dire avait le devoir- de s'installer le temps du deuil chez sa famille. Or la grand-mère de Sarah Washington -pourtant désormais pâle comme la mort- était une émigrée.

Avec l'aide d'un ancien camarade et ami de Scottfiller, un certain Eli Trud, Beckett comptait piéger le serial-killer de l'intérieur, en se faisant introduire chez le frère de Blue, suspect principal. La jeune femme comptait se faire passer pour quelqu'un de la belle-famille américaine, et tenait à embarquer Castle, pendant qu'Esposito et Ryan étaient sur la piste Trud, plus par précaution qu'autre chose, l'homme ayant un alibi pour le premier meurtre.

Original. Restait à prouver que c'était efficace. Gates savaient ses hommes déterminés, particulièrement depuis l'incident de la voiture de Ryan. Elle avait confiance en Beckett, et savait qu'elle serait prudente. En revanche, elle s'inquiétait pour leur consultant. Il risquait vraiment de faire capoter leur couverture, elle le savait joueur. Elle poussa un soupir de lassitude. Sans lui, ses lieutenants préférés n'en seraient pas là, elle ne devait pas l'oublier. Aussi, elle se regorgea de courage et de foi et partit demander des micros au bricoleur du service.

* * *

Sur un air des années 60, Eli se dandinait au volant, scène qui tira un sourire aux deux comparses installés à l'arrière, coincés entre les valises. L'homme était drôle et disponible, cultivé et toujours prêt à les aider ou à leur donner des conseils. Il leur avait longuement expliqué comment se comporter avec la famille, et quand Beckett avait finalement demandé à ce qu'il les accompagne et les fasse passer pour des proches de Sarah, un sourire successivement triste puis ravi avait illuminé son visage sage.

Triste, il l'avait expliqué plus tard, car il n'aimait pas se moquer des autres, mais ravi, parce que depuis le début de l'affaire il s'était senti inutile. Il avait été soupçonné, un peu brusqué, mais apparemment, il avait trouvé cette réaction des enquêteurs tout à fait normale. Un brave type, pensait Kate. Une perle rare, avait conclu Rick. Un excellent acteur, en réalité.

La nuit était bien entamée, et ils posèrent pied à terre devant le pavillon des Blue alors que le jour se levait. Le fourgon des deux policiers de surveillance se gara plus haut dans l'allée résidentielle, pour ne pas éveiller inutilement les soupçons.

Inspirant un grand coup, Trud frappa avec détermination à la porte, avant que Beckett n'ait eu le temps de protester.

- Ils se lèvent tôt, ne vous en faîtes pas.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, une femme élégamment habillée et parfaitement réveillée leur ouvrit dans un sourire.

- Bonjour Eli ! Messieurs, dames... lança-t-elle en voyant Beckett et Castle qui se tenaient derrière l'ami.

Sans plus de questions, elle les fit entrer, et avec une finesse déconcertante, Trud embobina leur hôte en lui rappelant l'histoire des lointains cousins de Dallas, qu'il connaissait de vue et qui avait appris la triste nouvelle par les journaux. Émue, la dame leur offrit le thé et la conversation fut conviviale. Beckett, au grand damne de Castle, prétendait être la sœur d'écrivain, qui n'aurait pas été contre un peu d'inceste en cet instant. Quand elle mentait, sa muse était encore plus ravissante ! Enfin, dans une dernière habile allusion à la mère africaine des Blue, Trud acheva de réduire en miette la défense de l'épouse du suspect. Se remémorant soudain la fameuse tradition congolaise, elle les invita sans hésitation à passer le week-end avec eux, en souvenir de Sarah. Beckett ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et acquiesça de suite, au risque de paraître impolie, mais pour être sûre que l'autre ne change pas d'avis. Leur agréable convive s'excusa et partit téléphoner à son mari, garde du corps au travail, afin qu'il les rejoigne tôt.

L'ingénieux complice en profita pour échanger un regard entendu avec la détective, qui semblait ravie. Sa ruse avait fonctionné sans trop de difficultés. Castle, pour se donner un genre, chuchota un commentaire au micro caché sous sa chemise.

- Z'avez entendu ça les gars ? C'est l'heure des révélations !

Beckett jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers la cuisine, mais leur hôte n'avait heureusement rien entendu.

- Arrêtez de faire mumuse Castle ! Vous allez nous faire repérer.

Dans une grimace à peine dissimulée, il éteignit l'appareil et tenta d'arborer un air sérieux. Peine perdue, il était ridicule.

Et Beckett adorait ça.

* * *

Ryan était de retour, et il profita de sa pause de midi pour rejoindre Lanie et Javier, qui parlaient -soit-disant- de l'enquête devant un burger. Arrivé à la morgue, il préféra donner un rapide coup de téléphone pour ne pas débarquer au mauvais moment. Une fois annoncé, il se dépêcha. Quand il frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse, il ne regretta pas son appel. Assis sur la table à bonne distance l'un de l'autre, ses deux amis faisaient de la peine, guindés et souriant comme si des fils retenaient leurs zygomatiques. Ryan avait interrompu une dispute... Il détourna les yeux et fit celui qui n'avait rien remarqué.

- Salut !

- Salut !

- 'Soir...

Parish et Ryan se tournèrent vers Espo. Il n'était pas bon comédien... Gêné, l'irlandais s'empara de son sandwich et le mordit avidement, se donnant une contenance. Puis, après un bref blanc, le latino se ressaisit.

- Viens voir, bro... On a les images des caméras de la 18ème.

On y voyait Sarah Washington traverser sous les klaxons, puis son corps disparaître derrière les poubelles. Et tout de suite après, un homme quitter la scène. On ne voyait que sa démarche, banale, et le haut de son crâne, brun. Le reste était caché sous un long manteau de pluie foncé.

- On ne voit rien ! L'enfoiré... Il savait donc que notre victime passerait par là. Et au café, elle attendait quelqu'un. Lui ? Il lui pose un lapin et quand elle sort et que personne ne la voit, couic ?

- Quelque chose de ce genre, oui. Le bémol, c'est que notre homme correspond à tous nos tueurs potentiels. Et ce n'est pas une bonne chose que cette affaire traîne. C'est un tueur en série. Il peut recommencer. Et en plus il veut nous faire sauter.

Malgré ce ton décontracté, tous deux n'en menaient pas large. Castle et Beckett allaient passer la nuit en compagnie des deux principaux suspects, et même si l'un était un allié, ils ne pouvaient avoir confiance en personne...

- Ne vous en faîtes pas. Elle a son glock. Et elle a Ricky.

Lanie lisait en eux comme dans des livres ouverts, pourtant la seconde partie de la remarque ne les réconforta absolument pas. Ricky... Ce n'était pas le moment de flirter !

* * *

La journée avait été longue, et ne pas faire de bourdes avait été dur, surtout pour Castle. Paul Blue était rentré, et discrètement Beckett avait essayé de lui poser de questions, mais la situation était plus que délicate, ils devaient faire mine de bien connaître la famille mais pas les circonstances du décès.

Ils n'avaient rien appris, et la concentration que nécessitait leur petit manège les avait terriblement fatigués. Eli Trud s'était absenté, il avait une vie, il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Après un copieux dîner, la femme de Blue -une certaine Elsa- leur avait montré leur chambre. Deux lits simples, n'avait pu s'empêcher de noter Castle avec tristesse. On leur avait souhaité bonne nuit puis on les avait laissé, et alors que l'écrivain s'affalait sur son matelas, Beckett, elle, entreprit de fouiller méticuleusement la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

- J'en profite, ça ne se voit pas ? On stagne, alors j'essaye de faire avancer les choses !

- Mais, c'est l'heure de dormir !

Avant qu'elle n'ait achevé de se retourner pour l'assassiner, il se reprit très vite :

- Et surtout, vous n'avez pas de mandat !

- On s'en passera pour cette fois. S'il passe aux aveux, on aura tout le temps d'en réclamer un au procureur mais là... Il y a urgence.

Castle ne voyait pas bien en quoi, mais gratter dans les placards des autres à leur insu avait toujours était quelque chose qu'il le faisait frissonner de plaisir. Il ne se fit pas prier, et aida avec méthode et entrain sa jolie détective.

* * *

Profitant de l'absence de son père et de l'état comateux de sa grand-mère, qui noyait au vin rouge Dieu sait quel chagrin d'amour, la jeune Alexis Castle s'éclipsa sans faire de vague du loft familial. Elle avait rencart avec ses amies et leurs amis. Sans "e" à la fin cette fois. Alors qu'elle hélait un taxi, elle sentit son visage au teint de lait virer au rose. Elle ne manquait pas de culot. Elle avait honte d'elle-même, mais se rassura en se disant qu'elle n'allait rien faire de méchant et qu'elle ne boirait pas... Contrairement à une certaine personne sans qui la soirée n'aurait jamais eu lieu... Ce triste constat lui tira une grimace mi-figue mi-raisin. Après tout, Martha n'en était pas à sa première déception amoureuse. Même si son fidèle papiscope commençait lui aussi à prendre de l'âge...

Elle indiqua le nom du restaurant où la bande lui avait donner rendez-vous au chauffeur, attacha sa ceinture, et laissa son esprit vagabonder au rythme du lancinant _On The Road Again_ que crachotait la radio.

Alexis Castle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Elle avait des amis, de l'argent, une magnifique robe et un père compréhensif.

Par contre, le tueur à ses trousses n'était pas du tout prévu...

* * *

Pendant que les deux zigotos s'amusaient à il ne savait quoi dans la chambre d'amis, Eli, l'ombre de Bronx, avait prétendu prendre la poudre d'escampette et se coiffait en fait dans la salle de bain de l'étage, le regard vide et les mains tremblantes.

Même chez un pro, l'excitation reprend parfois ses droits. Il en faisait les frais. Tout se déroulait presque trop parfaitement, comme si tout avait été prévu pour que son plan fonctionne. Hasard. Car Eli Trud ne croyait pas en Dieu. Sinon jamais il n'aurait tué. Pas par crainte de salir son âme. Non. Ce que le vieux loup n'aurait supporter, aurait été de savoir Scottfiller et Washington en Enfer. Trop doux pour eux. Ils ne le méritaient pas. Pourtant la rouquine... C'était une gamine, inoffensive et gentille. Mais elle était la fille d'un flic. Rien de bon ne pouvait en sortir. Ce ne serait pas une grande perte pour l'Humanité.

Aussi, c'est sans remords préalables que l'ombre du Bronx fila par la fenêtre, fusil à la main.

Destination Manhattan.

* * *

Brrr. Une main dans une poche, l'autre sur son arme de service. Et pour seule envie un bon chocolat. Il faisait nuit noire, aucun building n'était visible à l'horizon. L'unique lumière, blafarde et inquiétante, était celle de l'enseigne du bâtiment vers lequel il se dirigeait.

Décharge privée. Des experts, des vrais, bossaient à décortiquer des carcasses à longueur de journée, derrière les hauts murs barbelés noircis par la fumée. Esposito respectait vraiment le travail de ces hommes, que la vie avait condamné à s'épuiser sous les lourds pans de ferrailles rouillés. C'était rare que des «honnêtes gens» aient à faire à leurs services, pourtant jamais la présence d'un flic ne les avait déstabilisés. C'était leur gagne-pain, et ils faisaient toujours de leur mieux. A regret quand même, Esposito dû lâcher son arme pour serrer l'énorme main moite qui se tendait vers lui.

- Hey, mec. Tu viens pour l'audi ?

- Oui, vous avez terminé ?

L'homme, une armoire à glace mal rasée, le conduisit sans un bruit entre les véhicules déchiquetés. Ils parvinrent au niveau de la vieille voiture de Ryan, ou du moins de la moitié de châssis qui en restait. L'homme lui rendit un formulaire, qu'Esposito signa, autorisant le rapatriement de la dépouille dans la décharge «officielle» des policiers de la crim'.

Pas question pour l'instant de détruire la pièce à conviction. Après avoir vérifié qu'aucun employé ne traînait dans les parages, l'homme l'entraîna dans l'unique bloc de genre communiste qui faisait office de laboratoire et de guichet. Il commença ses explications, à voix basse.

Une heure après, le lieutenant remontait dans sa propre voiture , la tête chargée d'images. La bombe était artisanale, et relativement instable. Elle fonctionnait sans déclencheur, détonateur ou compte-à-rebours. Une fois la dernière pièce posée, l'artisan avait environ trois heures pour poser son petit colis surprise et prendre ses jambes à son cou. Après, le cocktail s'échauffait et... pow ! L'installation n'était donc pas d'une précision sans faille... Ryan et lui avaient eu de la chance, oui, mais leur tueur avait pris le risque de voir son plan échouer. Ce n'était donc pas un pro des artifices. Un bon point pour eux. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas la jeune fille rousse au milieu du groupe d'adolescents qui remontait la rue à pieds tandis que lui retournait dans son appartement.

Alexis Castle croisa son regard, se surprit à se cacher derrière une amie.

Quand l'ombre du Bronx fut sur eux, Javier Esposito était déjà en pyjama...

* * *

Charlie Walker ne put retenir un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle vit Alexis se faire happer comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire chiffon dans une fenêtre d'un rez-de-chaussée. Bob, qui lui tenait le bras, fut avalé avec elle sous les exclamations de la bande d'amis. Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la scène. Les six étudiants fixaient le rideau blanc troué qui flottait morbidement devant la fenêtre ouverte. Que faire ? Que s'était-il passé ? Tout allait trop vite, tout était trop horrible. La rue, animée l'instant d'avant, s'était vidée comme par magie. Un bruit mat dans son dos ramena la jeune fille sur Terre. Sean venait de tomber dans les pommes. Inspirant un grand coup, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'avança lentement vers la fenêtre pour y passer timidement la tête. La pièce, sentant la peinture, n'était pas éclairée, et était déserte.

L'appartement devait être à vendre. D'une voix enrouée, plus faible que ce qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, elle appela :

- Alexis ? Bob ? Revenez, ça craint et ce n'est pas drôle !

La nuit seule lui répondit. Elle renonça à entrer, effrayée par les histoires d'enlèvements d'enfants qui tournaient mal. Tremblante, elle prit son portable tactile et composa le numéro du père Castle. Il travaillait avec les flics. Qu'importe qu'il veuille sa peau après ça. Ses amis étaient en danger. Ils avaient besoin d'aide.

* * *

Les larmes aux yeux, incapable de crier, la rouquine luttait pour sa vie. Un homme cagoulé la tenait plaquée contre un mur et tentait de l'étrangler avec ce qu'elle identifia très vite comme une fusil des forces spéciales. Couinant devant ce constat, elle desserra un peu ses mains de l'arme et son agresseur raffermit sa prise. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, et elle commença à sentir le sang quitter ses jambes pour gagner ses tempes. Ses poumons inexorablement se vidaient. Sa vision se troubla. Elle allait gémir une dernière fois quand d'un coup, comme ça, sans prévenir, l'air entra à nouveau dans son corps. Elle se sentit glisser contre le mur. Ce retour à la normale était trop violent.

C'est en pensant à son père qu'Alexis Castle ferma les yeux.

Une brève lutte s'engagea à moins d'un mètre d'elle, mais elle n'en sut rien. Ses sens l'avaient quittée.

* * *

- J'abandonne ! On a fait le tour cette fois ! Et puis il faudrait vraiment être bête pour planquer une arme de cette taille dans la chambre d'amis !

- Je vous ai connu plus persévérant ! Railla Beckett, pourtant bien d'accord avec lui.

- Seulement quand ça en vaut la peine !

La détective réfléchit rapidement. Devaient-ils poursuivre leurs recherches dans les autres pièces à leurs risques et périls ? Seule et dans cette situation, elle n'aurait pas hésité. Mais Castle était un civil, elle ne pouvait se permettre de l'enrôler pour une investigation illégale. Elle soupira et s'assit mollement sur la commode, qui grinça, furax de l'arrivée de cette masse inattendue.

- Ne cassez pas le mobilier, Beckett ! Je suis riche mais je ne m'appelle pas Crésus !

La comparaison lui semblait pourtant de qualité. Elle dût sourire, car Castle remarqua sa désapprobation. Faisant mine d'être offusqué, il croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils. Il tempêta :

- Katherine Beckett ! Voyons, voyons... Vous êtes une vilaine ! Vous comptez abuser de mon compte en banque. Et bien soit, d'accord ! Je suis consentant. Que me proposez-vous en échange de mon or et de mon silence ?

Il lui lança un regard éloquent. Il ne faisait aucun doute de ce qu'il aurait aimé en échange. Se mordant les lèvres, le jeune femme cherchait une réponse épicée quand un bruit de mixeur fit sursauter Castle. Il extirpa tant bien que mal son téléphone de son pantalon, s'excusa du regard, et se retourna.

- Charlie ?

Beckett prit un air autoritaire. Une fille ? Elle croyait l'écrivain célibataire... Quand ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur son partenaire, elle se leva d'un bond pour se précipiter à sa réception. Il tanguait, son air déconfit et effroyablement triste achevant de la convaincre que cette fille n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque petite amie. Elle serra son bras, l'interrogea du regard. Il ne la remarqua pas.

- J'arrive, ne bouge pas !

Déjà il avait raccroché et enfilait son manteau. Il ouvrait la porte quand il se souvint de la présence de Beckett.

- Rick ?

- C'est Alexis...

Le seul ton de sa voix voulait tout dire. Aussi vive qu'il l'avait été, Beckett s'habilla et sortit du pavillon à sa suite. Sans un mot ni regard en arrière. La traversée de la maison s'était faite en silence. Ils n'avaient heureusement croisé personne. Et pour cause. Ligotés et bâillonnés à des kilomètres de là, Mr et Ms Blue priaient les cieux de les épargner.

* * *

Titubant, Martha tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Son fils l'avait appelée. Et elle n'avait quasiment rien compris. Son ivresse ne devait pas aider, oui, mais s'était surtout l'état de détresse de Richard qui avait rendu toute forme de communication impossible. La situation était donc des plus graves. Martha pensa d'abord à Beckett. Leur infiltration avait peut-être mal tournée... Dans ce cas, Ricky aurait-il eu la force nécessaire pour la mettre au courant ? Non. Bien qu'elle appréciait beaucoup la jeune femme, Martha n'en était pas -encore- assez proche pour qu'il se donne cette peine-là.

En essayant de trouver deux chaussures identiques mais de pied différent, l'élégante lady se rappela alors que sa petite-fille devait encore dormir à l'étage. Elle devait la prévenir. Elle serait peut-être en mesure de traduire les propos confus de son père. Grognant en passant devant la glace et en voyant l'état de sa coiffure, Martha Rodgers fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas abandonner sa mission, et elle grimpa les escaliers. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour en comprenant enfin l'incommensurable énormité de ce qui venait de sa passer. La chambre d'Alexis était vide, son lit fait. C'était à elle, sa chair et son amour, qu'il était arrivé un abominable malheur.

Martha Rodgers était déjà dans la voiture de son fils.

Parfaitement dessaoulée.

* * *

Saine et sauve. C'est tout ce qu'il fut en mesure -ou plutôt voulu bien- comprendre de ce qui s'était passé.

Beckett s'était assurée une dernière fois «qu'il allait suffisamment bien» et le laissa. Dès que la fameuse Charlie leur avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé, elle s'était maudite de ne pas avoir forcer la porte de la chambre de Paul Blue pour ne pas l'y trouver, explosant ainsi l'alibi tout prêt que cette crapule allait leur fournir pour l'agression d'Alexis. Un fusil d'assaut. Ce malade allait la rendre dingue à son tour. Ils ne l'avaient vu qu'en coup de vent, le midi, et il lui avait paru tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Comme quoi... l'habit ne fait pas le moine. Kate Beckett voulait tout rattraper. La sur-implication de Castle dans l'affaire, c'était sa faute. Le tueur toujours dehors, c'était sa faute. Alexis clouée dans un lit d'hôpital un peu aussi. Mais surtout le temps perdu. Elle avait mis Ryan au courant, il avait cherché leur suspect. En vain. Eli Trud dormait dans la seconde chambre d'amis. Mais pas une trace des Blue. Ils étaient partis en fumée. Et elle devait les retrouver.

* * *

Bob McRobin se tournait les pouces dans la salle d'attente quand il vit l'amie du père d'Alexis quitter en une enjambée son hosto de malheur. Elle lui lança un sourire affectueux en refermant la porte vitrée. Il venait de sauver une vie, de se briser les doigts, de vivre le moment le plus effrayant de sa vie, et personne ne s'était occupé de lui. Ses parents n'étaient même pas arrivés.

Mais cette femme, une parfaite inconnue, était restée un quart d'heure à ses côtés, à le féliciter, à lui sourire, à le faire rire, à s'inquiéter de son état. Alors qu'elle avait du travail. Soupirant, le jeune homme avala son second cachet codéiné. Sa main lui faisait un mal de chien. L'endroit était mal choisi pour jouer les sentimentales et envier Alexis qui comptait cette femme parmi ses proches. Il posa délicatement son poignet sur l'accoudoir, et se décida de ne plus y toucher jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un médecin.

Il avait sommeil, rêvait de son lit mais empêcha ses yeux de se fermer. La scène était trop fraîche, trop violente. Des flashs malsains et déformés lui revenaient sans cesse. La fête, le film, la pizza... son rapprochement avec sa jolie voisine qu'il n'avait jamais vue... Puis la haine, la mort. En passant par cette fenêtre, il s'était senti propulsé dans un autre monde. On l'avait empoigné, traîné. Il avait voulu se débattre, résister, crier... et incapable du moindre mouvement. On l'avait laissé pour mort, dans un coin, après un étranglement dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie. Puis il avait vu cet homme, ce meurtrier, son meurtrier, s'en prendre à Alexis.

Bob McRobin était ceinture noire troisième dan. Se débarrasser de lui n'avait été qu'une formalité. L'homme, blessé à la tête, avait fuit par la porte de derrière. Après, tout était allé très vite. Alexis, prostrée, pâle, adossée au mur immaculé comme un pantin désarticulé. Sans savoir d'où il en avait puisé tiré l'énergie, il l'avait soulevée et l'avait ramenée à l'extérieur, par là où ils étaient rentrés. Ensuite plus rien. Charlie avait pris les choses en main. La sirène des ambulances peut-être... ou le sifflement persistant qui résonnait toujours à ses oreilles...

* * *

Castle, au chevet de sa fille endormie mais sereine, pleurait en silence.

Beckett, au volant de sa voiture, pestait rageusement.

Esposito, dégoûté d'être passé dans la rue où la petite avait été attaquée, se rongeait les ongles.

Ryan, flingue au poing, visitait la cave des Blue sans grande conviction.

Iron Gates, réveillée en fanfare, filait vers son bureau.

Eli Trud, satisfait, passait de la glace sur son front.

Paul Blue, qui serait accusé d'homicides et d'attentat une fois libre, se tortillait sous ses sangles.

Elsa, elle, dormait paisiblement. Et pour toujours. Enième victime de la folie d'un loup.

* * *

Le coup le cueillit au creux de l'estomac. Et il n'eut pas mal. Il n'avait pas mangé, et l'état de lamentation et de peur dans lequel il se trouvait l'empêchait de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Physiquement, du moins. Eli avait tué sa femme, sa nièce et son meilleur ami. C'est ce qui comptait. Il avait broyé son entourage pour mieux l'atteindre lui. Paul Blue n'écoutait pas -n'entendait pas- et ne réagissait pas aux promesses de misère de l'ombre du Bronx. Sa vie était ruinée. Anéantie. Réduite à néant. Un peu plus ou un peu moins... Une abîme s'ouvrait sous ses pieds, et l'autre jouissait.

Et Paul n'arrivait pas à le haïr. Il était las, désespéré, décomposé. Une larme bouillante roula sur sa joue et s'écrasa sur la dalle noire qui couvrait la terre nue. Unique extériorisation de ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Paul Blue lâchait doucement prise.

La Mort, la Nuit, étaient en train de le rappeler à leurs bons souvenirs. Il allait sombrer.

Pour toujours ou à jamais ?

La question ne se posait même plus...

* * *

Alexis s'était réveillée aux alentours de midi le jour qui suivit. Sa grand-mère la veillait alors. La jeune fille lui avait sautée au cou et l'avait serrée fort contre son cœur. Elle était vivante. Elle s'était promis de croquer la vie à pleine dents... avec plus de prudence dorénavant.

Son père ne lui reprocha rien, et c'est d'elle-même qu'elle s'excusa pour sa fugue. Le fameux Bob vint prendre des nouvelles, et rougit fortement quand elle lui déposa une bise sonore à la commissure des lèvres. Ils discutèrent pendant des heures, et durant ce temps, Castle, dans la salle d'attente, serrait les poings à se faire blanchir les phalanges : partagé entre son désir de rester auprès de sa fille et celui de se tirer en courant de l'hôpital à la suite de Beckett, qui procédait à d'innombrables aller-retours, pour ne pas s'éloigner de lui tout en restant sur l'enquête. Il savait que ça ne pourrait durer qu'un temps, mais lui était reconnaissant de cette attention.

Tout le monde au poste se mettait en quatre pour se rendre disponible, Gates elle-même se chargeait seule d'une autre affaire qui leur était tombé dessus. L'écrivain ne pouvait qu'apprécier. Il fixait son café qui refroidissait lorsque Ryan le tira de sa léthargie.

- Hey, bro ! Ce n'est pas le jour pour végéter ! J'ai de nouveaux éléments !

Se redressant comme un diable qui sort de sa boite, Castle regarda par-dessus son épaule les fichiers que son ami tenait.

- Raconte !

- Puisque nous connaissons l'identité de notre tueur préféré, j'ai décidé de me servir d'un vieille faveur que me devait un mec des renseignements. Il m'a tiré des trucs que nous n'aurions jamais eu sans ça... Alors... Par quoi je commence ?

- Le plus concluant ?

- Soit... Alors, il est du Bronx.

Richard Castle haussa un sourcil, ne trouvant pas cette information assez «concluante» à son goût. Ryan entreprit donc de lui rappeler que sur ses papiers, il était clairement écrit que Blue était natif de Brooklyn.

Rien de bien méchant à première vue, mais en fouillant plus profondément, le jeune inspecteur s'était rendu compte que la plupart des renseignements fournis étaient faux. Paul Blue, l'agent de sécurité friqué, n'existait pas. Il s'était inventé une vie, et les services des renseignements s'intéressaient de près à son cas. Et il était toujours à deux doigts de se faire licencié pour absentéisme à répétition. Apparemment, l'homme sans histoire, le «monsieur tout le monde» trafiquait (de trop près), avec des voyous receleurs. Du Bronx. Un point qui le rapprochait soudain incontestablement de Scottfiller. Un règlement de compte dans les règles.

Ryan poursuivit :

-Et pour Sarah, j'ai aussi une idée : le com' Blue s'aperçoit que son propre frère est un trafiquant de drogue, et au lieu de le dénoncer, il le fait chanter. A son décès, Paul se venge sur sa petite protégée de nièce. Et sur les flics en général, par la même occasion...

Sa voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots, et Castle serra les mâchoires en revoyant l'image de sa fille allongée sur un lit quelques mètres plus loin. C'était un peu capilo-tracté comme explication, mais Ryan était sûrement dans le vrai.

A tueur fou raisons folles. Pourquoi pas mobiles puérils ?

* * *

Heureusement, très heureusement, Castle n'était pas venu. Il n'aurait pas supporté la vision du corps dans de telles circonstances... Javier avait été alerté par le livreur de pizza. Une commande avait été passée dans la maison des Blue, mais forcement, personne ne l'avait récupérée, Paul étant en fuite et Eli étant retourné chez lui. Le livreur en avait profité pour faire une pause sur son circuit et manger la pizza... Qu'il avait recraché aussi sec en s'asseyant à l'arrière du jardin et en entrevoyant une main livide qui dépassait des buissons. Le livreur avait appelé Espo, Espo avait appelé Lanie.

Elsa Blue, l'hôtesse si charmante de Beckett et son partenaire, avait été "étouffée" avec le même fusil qui avait servi pour les autres victimes. Et d'après la rigidité cadavérique, la légiste conclut qu'on l'avait tuée quelques heures seulement avant l'agression d'Alexis, qui avait failli finir pareillement. Elle soupira. Elle savait déjà qu'ils ne trouveraient ni empreintes, ni preuves compromettantes. Mais à quoi bon, d'ailleurs ? Paul Blue était coupable, c'était certain maintenant qu'il avait pris la fuite. Même sans preuves matérielles solides, Beckett arriverait à lui en faire prendre pour dix ans minimum.

Lanie Parish remonta la fermeture éclaire de la housse où Elsa avait été placée.

Son rôle dans cette histoire s'arrêtait là.

* * *

Sa pumpkin avait frôlé la mort, alors elle se devait d'être présente : Beckett rentrait chez elle après une fatigante journée de travail. La photo de Blue était partout, les aéroports surveillés. Elle avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le retrouver. Alors, à huit heures du soir, elle ne rêvait plus que de sefaire couler un bain et de lire un bon bouquin quand elle repensa, justement, à l'auteur du-dit bouquin.

Ça aurait été très égoïste de sa part de se prélasser pendant que lui veillait sa fille. Une petite visite de courtoisie pour lui apporter son soutien s'imposa donc à Kate Beckett comme une évidence. Sa pumpkin avait frôlé la mort, alors elle se devait d'être présente. Beckett préféra les escaliers à l'ascenseur et se rendit directement à la pédiatrie, au troisième étage, où l'on avait placé Alexis, faute de place. La chambre semblait silencieuse, et de peur de réveiller la jeune fille, Beckett parcourut les couloirs à la recherche de Castle. Elle le trouva sans difficulté.

Faut dire qu'on ne voyait que lui. Assis, mais bancale, il était à moitié avachi sur deux des dures chaises de la salle d'attente, vide à cette heure, et semblait fixer un point imaginaire sur le distributeur. Il avait la bouche entrouverte, et Beckett, plus par pitié qu'autre chose, sourit devant ce spectacle. Il ne l'entendit pas entrer. Elle se racla doucement la gorge, il sursauta et se retourna vers elle :

- Beckett ?!

Son interlocutrice grimaça.

- J'ai si mauvaise mine que ça ? J'en suis peinée... Tenez, je vous apporte une pièce. Vue la tête que vous faites en regardant ce truc, vous avez sans doute soif ou faim mais pas un dollar en poche...

Castle s'excusa du regard et prit la pièce comme un petit garçon à qui un offre un incroyable présent. Avec cérémonie, il l'introduisit dans la machine et récupéra une bouteille de jus d'orange avant de revenir s'asseoir à côté de la brunette. Il lui proposa tristement un peu de sa boisson, elle refusa en lui souriant.

Rick aurait adoré profiter de cet instant. Parler à sa belle, la faire sourire, peut-être même rire, prendre sa main... Il n'en avait pas la force. Énervé contre lui-même, l'écrivain s'enferma dans le mutisme. Mais Beckett ne fut pas dupe. Aussi, elle se décida à lui changer les idées, et ils parlèrent cinéma. Longtemps. Puis il changèrent de sujet, Castle -ravi- la vit rire de bon cœur, et la nuit tranquillement s'entama, s'égraina, dura, tandis que tous deux discutaient sans vraiment d'intérêt, juste pour se comprendre. Pour être ensemble.

* * *

- Ce jour-là j'ai cru que je mourrai de tristesse. La peur de ma vie ne suffisait pas, non, il a en plus fallu que vous tuiez, c'était plus drôle, et que tu me la voles ! Alors oui, j'étais triste, triste, frustré et haineux comme jamais aucun homme ne l'avait été avant moi. Toi et les autres m'aviez tout pris ! Et vous avez réussi vos vies, continué, comme si de rien n'était, comme si Tim n'était pas mort, comme si Elsa était mienne et comme si je n'avais jamais existé et souffert !

Ainsi c'était pour cette si vieille histoire sordide qu'il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation...

- Alors tu vois, Paul, tu pourras dire ce que tu voudras, mais tu n'en tireras pas sans dire la vérité. Quoi que qu'il advienne, tu crèveras en prison ! Oh, tu essayeras, oui, de me faire tomber avec toi. Mais ils ne te croiront pas. Jamais !

Crachant, fulminant, pestant, Eli couvrait son otage de salive. Paul Blue n'en pouvait plus. Les yeux débandés, il voyait sur le visage de Trud toute sa folie. Et de nouveau, ses sens fonctionnait, et la peur le gagnait. Bientôt, il serait de retour à la surface. Bientôt, Trud le lâcherait dans la nature. Bientôt, il devrait fuir ou se rendre. Bientôt la mort le rattraperait. Frapperait à nouveau. Sans le manquer cette fois.

Le moment tant redouté arriva enfin. Eli défit ses liens, le garda à distance avec son HK, avant d'ouvrir en grand les portes du hangar.

Paul Blue était libre.

Il pourrait être accusé de tous les maux de la Terre.

* * *

Douze secondes.

Ni plus ni moins.

Et pas de temps à perdre.

A sa place habituelle, donc sur une chaise à côté du bureau de Beckett, Castle se tournait les pouces lorsqu'il croisa Trud, qui quittait de façon définitive les locaux du 12ème district. Ils se saluèrent, puis Trud s'engagea dans l'ascenseur. Avec une expression bizarre. Castle fronça les sourcils puis se détendit quand les portes se refermèrent. Il regarda pensivement les numéros défiler, puis s'arrêter au premier. Tiens, Trud n'allait pas jusqu'en bas ?

Douze.

Bon, après tout, il faisait à coup sûr un détour par les toilettes...

Onze.

Alors Castle se focalisa sur l'affaire Scottfiler. Elle était vraiment spéciale. Et si quelqu'un dans le lot de copains aurait dû s'en tirer, c'était bien Blue ! Marié, avec un toit et un travail... Hum. Flippant. Comme quoi, le bonheur de façade ne fait pas tout !

Neuf.

L'ascenseur repartit. C'était donc un petit dysfonctionnement de rien du tout. Il arriva à zéro, et remonta. Vite. Très vite. Trop vite. Castle se leva de sa chaise.

Cinq.

Là, tout s'illumina sans préavis. Les corps, les causes, les circonstances... sa remarque sur sa belle vie, le commentaire louche du psy...

Trois.

Castle avait franchi les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de l'ascenseur. Les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau.

Deux.

La cabine était vide. Mais le plafond ouvert.

En panique, l'écrivain ferma les portes de l'extérieur...

Un.

… Et intima l'ordre à l'appareil de monter.

Un grincement plus tard...

Zéro.

* * *

Tandis qu'il chutait avec violence contre le bitume, un goût de sang sang chaud monta à sa bouche. Ailleurs dans son corps, plus rien ne semblait subsister... Il offrit une unique larme en souvenir des ses rares amis et de celle qu'il avait tant aimé. Une dernière fois il tenta de se souvenir de son visage. En vain. Seuls des cris et des bruits aigus répétés parvinrent à ses oreilles, dernier de ses sens encore actif.

Avait-il réussi ?

Ce n'était pas dit...

Il n'y voyait plus rien, alors il ferma les yeux.

Définitivement.

* * *

Le bistro était quasi désert, mais l'ambiance y était bonne, et ce vide ne posait donc pas de problème. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu en poser d'ailleurs ? L'été londonien s'achevait sous une dernière pluie, mais malgré le temps ce voyage de fin d'année miraculeux n'en avait pas été moins réussi.

Tim O'Fredi découvrait les joies de la vie tranquille de la vieille Terre avec sa classe de lycéens, et rien à priori ne pouvait gâcher cette si belle dixième soirée.

Eli, son frère de cœur, semblait sur le point de franchir les remparts sentimentaux de la non-moins convoitée Elsa Finnigan. Tim s'en réjouissait, et aller à son tour tenter de lier connaissance avec sa jolie voisine britannique quand ils entrèrent.

Ils ?

Martin Scottfiller, Paul et Jamil Blue. Dégoulinants.

Complètements déchirés. Et armés.

Tim se fit petit sur son tabouret et chercha une issue du regard. Il scruta les moindres recoins de la pièce en quelques secondes. Dans sa poitrine, le muscle palpitant s'affola. Personne.

Lui, Eli, Elsa, le barman et l'anglaise.

La Nuit avait usé de sa sorcellerie pour les piéger.

Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent tous dehors, sous les grosses gouttes, sans lumière, dans l'arrière-ruelle déserte. L'effrayante équipe les bousculaient en lançant des quolibets. Le fragile Eli, transi de froid, était à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs.

- Tu te chies dessus l'pédé ? Tu sais, ta copine, c'est une vraie...

- Quand tu s'ras toute nue, il partira en courant... par ce qu'il aime que les hommes-femmes, Eli ! Mais viens avec nous, on peut s'occuper de toi !

La jeune anglaise, ne comprenant que la moitié de ce jargon d'américains saouls, se réfugia instinctivement derrière le barman. Ils reculèrent de quelques pas. Pourquoi les autres n'en firent pas autant ? Le blondinet était incapable de bouger, et Tim et Elsa ne voulaient pas l'abandonner.

- Ouaip, Trud, ton père aussi il était comme toi, c'est pour ça qu't'es toujours tout seul !

Le jeune homme, instable, se sentait minuscule, moins que rien, et pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Un des trois gaillards pointait un impressionnant fusil militaire sur son ventre.

- Arrêtez, les gars, il est encore temps. Vous avez trop bu, rentrons à l'hôtel !

Cette bravade d'O'Fredi fut aussi vaine que pitoyable. Avec une moue de plaisir à glacer le sang, les deux autres sortirent des couteaux de bouchers de leur veste. Elsa tremblait, en haleine et tenait par un bras chacun des garçons. Il n'y avait rien à faire, nulle part où aller, aucun moyen de se défendre. Leurs camarades étaient incontrôlables et en position de force. Ils le savaient. Ni une, ni deux, Eli Trud se retrouva pris en sandwich entre les lames et l'arme à feu.

C'est ainsi, qu'à onze heures tapantes de cette froide soirée d'août, Tim Offredi banda ses muscles. Bien bâti, il était le contraire de son frangin, et se devait de le sortir de là.

Puis la lutte, la pagaille, les cris, les coups, le bruit des chutes...

Et comme pour briser l'instant, dans un silence soudain complet, une détonation. Une seule. La balle traversa de part en part la tête de Tim et se logea -malgré sa vitesse comme au ralenti- dans l'estomac d'Elsa. Paul Blue, vingts ans ce jour-là, venait de tuer. Sa vie bascula.

Elsa s'en tira par miracle, et resta dans le déni toute sa vie.

Elle épousa de retour au pays le chevalier servant qui l'avait veillée et s'inquiétait pour elle.

On lui raconta qu'il l'avait trouvée inconsciente avec deux amis sur la scène d'une attaque gratuite de voyous des rues. Il l'aurait secourue et sauvée. Lui qui avait tiré.

Le frère Blue -Jamil-, avait déjà tout prévu de son avenir et joua de ses relations pour que son petit frère ne soit pas inquiété. Il y eût une enquête, mais aucun des trois fêtards ne furent mis en cause. D'où la virginité de leurs casiers judiciaires.

La timide londonienne et le barman se turent, pas peur sans doute de représailles.

Eli, lui, était mort avec Tim.

On lui avait tout volé, jusqu'à son droit d'exiger justice, et il ne pouvait rien pour changer la passé.

Coquille vide oubliée d'un système qui ne voulait plus de lui, il se contenta de récupérer le HK que Scottfiller avait acheté pour l'anniversaire de Paul.

La fête avait donc tournée court.

Eli Trud se renferma sur lui-même.

Le temps et la douleur firent le reste.

Une fois de plus, Castle avait résolu l'affaire. Mais trop tard...

Beckett souffla et se laissa aller. Elle s'effondra.

Trop de vies gâchées ou perdues.

Deux morts supplémentaires pour cette seule enquête.

Paul et...

Eli.

Paul dans sa prison toujours vivant mais déjà parti.

Eli vivant l'instant d'avant, disparu celui d'après. Beckett n'avait eu d'autre choix que de tirer. Si elle avait hésité... elle n'osa pas imaginer.

Les deux étages au-dessus du 12ème district étaient des bureaux parfaitement vides.

La bombe les carbonisa.

Castle n'était pas démineur. Il avait eu beaucoup de chance une fois, et n'avait aucune envie de savoir si elle avait tourné ou non. Devant la lucarne ouverte et le sac de sport noir, il avait appuyé sur « monter ».

Ça avait fonctionné. L'immeuble avait tremblé, mais les fondations avaient tenu bon. La bombe ne visait que le commissariat. Une puissance phénoménale n'avait pas été nécessaire.

Après un chaos passager, Espo, Ryan, Beckett et lui s'étaient éclipsés pour rattraper Trud. Ils le trouvèrent dans la station de métro voisine.

Kevin s'en tira avec une foulure et du retourner -à son grand désespoir- à l'hôpital. L'écrivain, lui, évita de peu un coup qui lui aurait explosé le nez.

Beckett avait tiré. Trop dangereux de laisser Eli vivant au milieu de la foule.

Ensuite, Paul Blue leurs avait tout raconté.

Beckett émergea de son rêve : Rick se posa lourdement à côté d'elle, les jambes en coton. Il accrocha son regard, mélangeant ses yeux aux siens et saisit fermement sa main. Doucement il se redressa, sans la lâcher, et l'invita à sa lever à son tour en ouvrant les bras. Elle s'y réfugia sans pudeur.

Noirs. Les gens, leurs âmes et leurs pensées. Noires comme la mort. Noirs. Les yeux de Rick noirs de désir en sentant la chaleur et les frissons de Beckett tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui.

Il sourit.

L'ombre du Bronx elle-même n'avait pas réussi à les séparer.

* * *

**Dur dur... Je ne suis pas nostalgique pour deux sous, mais relire ce texte me fait tout drôle.**

**Il est clairement le moins abouti que j'ai pu écrire, mais du haut de mes quatorze ans je n'étais pas peu fière d'avoir bouclé une fic à chapitres...**

**Une petite review ?**


End file.
